This Was Not Meant To Be
by Wella Woman
Summary: Quinn and Puck's hidden romance leads to a suprise that changes their lives forever and not all for the better.  Chapter 6 is up. I have changed this from tragedy to family because it was getting to sad to write
1. Chapter 1

***This is not following their life from Glee, Quinn went to a different school from the rest and there is no Beth***

**Quinn Fabray is a 24 year old magazine fashion columust, Rachel Berry is a 24 year old trying to make it into the world of musicals. Noah "Puck" Puckerman is a 25 year old contractor and Finn Hudson is 25 year old accountant.**

Quinn and Rachel have been friends since they graduated from high school and moved to New York both with the dream to make it big and do something with their lives. They met when they were became room mates a few years ago. Rachel is still dating her high school sweetheart Finn and he practically lives with them. Whenever Finn is around that normally means that his best friend Puck is not to far away.

Quinn does think that Puck is very good looking and she can't deny that they have connection. But she could never be with him. He is not her type. Her parents would not approve and he most deffiently fit in with them at the country club.

It was a Friday night and Quinn has just hung up the phone from her dad who has set her up on a date with the son of one of his work colleagues. This will be the third time now that Quinn has gone out with Sam Evans and she feels nothing, no spark and she is pretty convinced that he is gay and she does not want to be anybody's beard.

After the day that she has had and hearing this news Quinn thinks that she deserves to open a bottle of wine and watch a movie in peace since Finn and Rachel are out.

About half way into Pretty Woman and on her second glass of wine, she hears a knock at the door, dragging herself away from the comfort of the couch she goes to get it.

"Hey" the man with the mohawk on the other side of the door said.

She gives him a simple "hi".

"Are um Finn and Rach Back yet?"

"No not yet they should be another hour or so, if you want you can come in and wait".

"Yeah if thats cool with you, I am not interupting anything am I?"

"No I was just watching a movie".

"Sounds great" he said as he made his way over to the couch.

Quinn shut the door and went towards the kitchen "do you want a beer or anything to drink?" she asked him.

"Yeah a beer thanks".

"So what are we watching?" Puck asked as Quinn came back to the lounge room and handed him his beer.

"Pretty Woman" she simply replied.

"Never Heard of it".

Quinn nearly chocked on her wine at what he just said. "Really you have never heard if it! It is my all time favourite movie" Quinn said as she beamed.

She went back to concerntrating on the movie but she could feel Puck's eyes on her.

Puck thought that he had never seen her like this before. Working in fashion she was normay sporting the latest trend and don't get him wrong she always looked good (and she must look really good if he knew that she looked good), always lighting up the room with people stopping to stare at her. But here she was in Black yoga pants and a simple red hoodie with her chin length blonde hair in a half fallen out bun and wearing no make up. Puck couldn't believe how natural and beautiful she looked.

Quinn turned her head with her smile to look at him "what?" she asked.

"Just looking at how hot you look tonight" he told her watching her cheekes go reder by the minute.

Quinn just looked down and played with her fingernail. She could feel the couch slightly move as Puck made his way closer to her.

He lifted up her chin to bring their faces at an even level. Both staring into each others eyes waiting for someone to make the next move.

His face moves a little closer and now they are only inches apart, his lips gentley press against hers. He deepens the kiss and his tounge is slides along her bottom lip begging for enterance. Quinn opens how mouth and allows him enterance.

Moments pass and Quinn finds herself straddling Puck on the couck kissing his neck as her hands roam up and down his muscley arms.

Suddenly he gets up from the couch with Quinn still in his arms and carries her to her bedroom.

Once they get through the door, he presses her up against the wall removing her hoodie leaving her in a thin t shirt. Carrying her over to the bed he placed her down, kicks off his work boots and socks and then climbs on top of her. Gentley peppering kisses from her jaw, down her neck to her collar bone. When Quinn moans lightly Puck takes this as a que to remove her loose white t shirt. Chucking the shirt behind him he stares down at the girl wearing nothing but her skin coloured bra and black yoga pants. She seriously is beautiful he thinks to himself.

Quinn reaches up and pulls him down so that their lips meet and she finds herself tugging at the bottom of his work shirt wanting it gone. He pulls his lips off of Quinn to remove his own shirt, then reaches behind Quinn and unclampes her bra, leaning back down to place kisses along her breasts and nipples.

Quinn can't take it anymore she needs him inside of her stat. She takes off her own pants then goes to work on his and they now are both in their underwear. Puck stops kissing her and looks straight into her eyes as if to ask if he can keep going. Quinn kisses him and that is all the reassurance that he needs to remove her undies.

He quickly removes his own underwear and in a matter of time they are both naked and he is on top of Quinn with her legs spread apart and the tip of his penis at her enterance. He slowly enters her and they both let out a moaning noise. Through the whole experience they are both silent and spend the whole time kissing each other. The occasional moan was let out by Quinn. They had a good rhythm going, he would push deeper into her and she meet him by thusting her hips up. She meets her climax first, he shortly follows. He lies on top of her holding his own weight for a few moments while they both get their breath back. He gently pulls himself out of her and collapses next to her on the bed.

She leans over and places a kiss to his lips, "that was amazing" she says. They lie together in silence for a while longer.

Puck breaks the silence, "would you go out with me tomorrow night? We can go down town to that new Italian resturant or we can go to the movies?".

"I actually have a date tomorrow night with Sam".

Puck frowns upon hearing this, "you still going out with him? He is a complete douch!".

Quinn laughs and nodds her head in agreement, "well the date doesn't go all night, I mean after we could do something".

"Yeah we should".

They continue to kiss for a bit longer and don't hear Rachel and Finn enter the appartment.

They both fall asleep in each others arms perfectly content.

**I hope you enjoyed this. This is the first time I have ever wrote anything and to be honest I don't really know what I am doing. Please give me some suggestions and tell me what you think and how I went! It would be much apprecited! XX**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn woke with her head resting on Puck's chest and his arms around her. She took amount to take in the man next to her. He was perfect. With her index finger she traced the outlines of his muscles on his chest. That is what she called a six pack.

Puck woke to the feeling of something touching his bare chest. He smiled when he realised what or who it was.

"Morning" he said and Quinn whipped her head to up to face his slightly emmbarresed that she had been caught gazing at him.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" she asked him when he leaned down to place a kiss to her lips.

"Mmmm, great how about you?".

"Perfect".

They are both brought out of their little balloon they had going on when they heard Rachel and Finn moving around in the appartment.

"Shit! They can't know about this" Quinn said.

"Why not?" Puck asked looking confused.

"Because I am not ready for this. I really enjoyed being with you, but don't you think it will make more sences if we kept this under wraps for a little?"

"If that is what you want. Well then how are we going to keep this from them when I am here in your room at 10 in the morning?" he says as he gets up and points to the door.

"Well you will have to wait in here until the coast is clear. I will go out their and if they ask about my night I will just say that I was watching a movie with you waiting for them to come back, then I fell asleep and then you must have left".

"Ok, what am I going to do in here without you? What if they never leave?"

"Don't worry just read those magazines or something, they shouldn't be to long they are going to a bed and breakfast for the weekend" Quinn says as she goes to put on her dressing gown and leaves the room.

"Morning guys" Quinn says as she enters the kitchen and goes to make herself a cup of tea.

"Morning, we didn't wake you did we?" Rachel asks her bestfriend.

"No I was up I was just reading over some work" Quinn says as she joins her friends at the kitchen table. "How was your night?" she asks them.

"The show was... good" Finn says as he rolls his eyes.

"What did you get up to?" he asks.

"Well I was watching a movie then Puck came over and we both waited for you and then I must have fell asleep because I woke up a bit later and he was gone".

Finn nods his head and then looks down at the watch on his wrist, "Rach we better be going if we want to get their on time and beat the traffic".

"Ok I am pretty sure I have everything" Rachel says as she gets up and gives Quinn a hug goodbye and goes to get her bag. "Bye".

"Bye guys, have fun and drive safely" Quinn says as she shuts the door after they leave and makes her way to the bedroom.

"The coast is clear" she says as she re enters the room and Puck walks up to her gives her another kiss.

"Took them long enough" he mumbles as his lips are on her neck.

"What are you talking about! That was only about 10 are so impatient" she says as she rolls her eyes.

Pucks hands move to the tie of her dressing gown slowly undowing it exposing her naked body, pushing it down her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground.

"How about a second round before I have to leave for work" he says as his hand gently squeeze her breasts. She lets out a slight moan and then moves her hand to the elastic of his boxers and pulls them down and pushes him back onto the bed.

She climbs on top of him and kisses him with all the force that she has. She lifts herself up off of him and then slowly back down as she holds his erect penis in her hands at her entrance. She slowly lowers herself and lets out moan as she feels him fill her. They have a good rhythm going as she rolls her hips back and forth over his and he holds onto her encouraing her for more.

Puck can't believe how lucky he is, Quinn is on top of him and they are having sex for the second time in the space of 24 hours.

He reaches his hands up to her breasts and he gently squeezing them. Then he moves them down south to play and squeeze her vagina.

He pinches her clit to help Quinn reach breaking point.

She was almost their, she had his penis inside of her hitting her spot and his fingers playing with her clit. She reached her climax, followed the feeling of him releasing inside of her.

They were both caught up in the moment that neither one of them realised that they forgot to use a condom.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been around about a month after Quinn and Pucks magical night. They had managed to keep it from everyone including Rachel and Finn. They had absolutley no idea how they did it. But they both agreed that it kept things very interesting. Even though Quinn just wanted to be with him she couldn't open her heart fully to him because he was known to be a notorious heart breaker.

She did not want to open up and have something serious with him until she was for sure that he was serious and ready to settle down. This mind set was going save her from heartbreak.

One afternoon when everyone was at work and Quinn had the afternoon off, she was doing some baking in the kitchen. She heard a knock to the door then the door opening. In walked Puck. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck

"How was your day baby?" Quinn asked him as she used all her strength not to give into Puck, instead she kept on mixing her brownie mixture.

"It's a whole lot better now that I am here" he said continueing to suck on her neck.

Quinn moaned as he was working on her neck and she found herself turning around in his embrace and placing her lips to his face.

After standing there for about 10 minutes of kissing Puck lifted Quinn up so that she was sitting on the bench surrounded by her cooking equiptment.

"We should really take this to the bedroom before we get caught" she said as his lips made their way down her neck.

"Don't worry babe I talked to Finn before I came here and he and Berry are out for the afternoon. We have the place to ourselves" he said as he stopped for air and her lips were now attatched to his neck.

"Mmmm" she moaned and her hands went to the hem of his top and pulled up over his head and letting it fall to the ground.

As soon as his top was off he wanted her dress and apron off. He untied the apron slipping it over her head and then her dress shortly followed.

"These need to go" she said as her fingers fumbled with the buckle on his belt, trying to get rid of his pants.

He helped her out by taking off his own pants and also his boxers. While she undid her own bra and took off her own undies.

"What about protection? Do you have a condom with you because you know that birth control I have been on, I have to stop taking it because of my medical history".

He went to find his wallet that was in his jeans on the floor and got out the emmergancy condom that he always kept in there just in case. He went back over to where Quinn was waiting impatiently on the bench. She took the condom in her hand and got it out of the foil. Gentley she slided it over his erect penis "fuck" he whispered as he was so turned on by this small gesture.

He lined himself up with her enterance and slided in with one push. They both moaned at the sudden contact. Quinn wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept thrusting in and out of her.

"Baby keep going, faster, I am nearly there" Quinn let out as she was so caught up in the moment. She burried her face into his neck, lightly sucking at it.

They were both so caught uo in the moment and each other that they didn't hear the door open the voices of their friends.

Finn and Rachel had planned to be out all day. They were about to head to bar and have some drinks followed by dinner.

Rachel had needed to rush home quickly as she had received an unwanted gift from her body.

They walked through the front door and Rachel made her way to the bathroom followed by Finn but they were both stopped in their tracks when they heard a moaning noise followed by seeing the naked back of Quinn sitting on their kitchen bench in wraped around a naked Puck.

"OH MY GOD" Rachel said in shock at what was before her. Finn just stood their in shock.

"OH MY GOD" Quinn said as she whipped her head around to see her friends standing behind them.

She was red, this was so emmbaressing she thought to herself as she motioned for Puck to reach down and pass her the dress that was on the floor.

Rachel dragged Finn into her bedroom so that they didn't have to see their best friends naked and going at it on her kitchen bench.

Puck couldn't stop laughing at what had just happened. Quinn slapped him on the chest telling him to "shut up".

She was mortified how was she going to explain this to them. She put on her dress and made a bee line to the bathroom to take a shower leaving a naked Puck in the kitchen.

He put on his boxers and gathered the rest of his clothes and Quinns underwear that she left behind and made his way to Quinns room to get dressed.

He sat on Quinns bed waiting for her, he could hear the quiet murmers of Rachel and Finn in the room next to Quinn's and he could still hear the shower going after about 15 minutes. He decided that he should go check on Quinn.

He knocked on the bathroom door and then he opened it to find Quinn sitting on the bottom of the shower.

She looked up at him and he could tell that she had been crying.

"Babe come on and let me help you out, I brought you in your yoga pants" he opened the shower door and turned off the water and slowly he lifted her to her feet and helped her out and wrapped her in the white towel. He dried off her body and dressed her into her yoga pants and her hoodie.

The whole time she said nothing and wore an upset face. Finally she gave him a small smile and murmered a quiet "thankyou".

"Are you alright Q?"

"I just didn't want them to find us like that, to find out that way. Especially Rach, I mean we tell each other everything and she probley hates me now. And poor Finn he practically saw me naked, I can't face them".

After seeing how worked up she had become over this pety situation he held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head reassuring her that everything will be fine.

Their little moment was broken when their was a knock to the door.

"Hey Quinn can you come out so we can talk?" Rachel asked sweetly.

The door opened and Rachel was surprised to Find Quinn and Puck both walk out.

The foursome make their way to the lounge room and sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So how long has this been going on between you two?" Rachel asks as she points between Quinn and Puck sitting on the opposite couch to Finn and herself.

"About a month or so" Quinn whispers almost like she is ashamed.

"And were you planning on ever telling us or..." Rachel spat back.

"We were when the timing was right. I wasn't ready and this thing that we had going on I didn't know it would last for so long. I am so sorry Rach I wanted to tell you but I was protecting myself from getting hurt. Please forgive me?".

"Quinn I am not upset or angry that you didn't tell me its not about that, its just that I am really shocked to find that you two have been hooking up!" Rachel said and Finn noded in agreement with her.

"Yeah I mean when you think about it, it's actually pretty cool. I mean we can double date and do couple things together" Finn said.

A small smile creeped upon Quinns face hearing that her friends were so understanding.

"Well now that this is all out in the open I think I might go to bed I have been really tired lately. Good night guys" Quinn says as she gets up.

"Yeah your tired after all the sex that we have been having" Puck says as he smirks and gains a glare from Quinn.

"Night you two" Finn and Rachel say.

When Quinn and Puck make it to her bedroom they climb in under the covers of her bed and they fall asleep in each others arms once again.

Quinn wakes up at about 4 in the morning with a horrible feeling in her stomach. She runs to the bathroom and sits down next to the toilet and empties her stomach. She throws up some more before washing her mouth out and going back to bed.

She sleeps again until she gets the feeling at about 8 when she makes another dash to the bathroom.

She climbs back into bed and snuggles into Puck.

She sleeps for most of the day. Waking up at about 12 in the afternoon. She doesn't notice Puck leaving or Rachel coming in to check up on her.

She walks out of her room wrapped in her dressing gown and sits with Rachel on the couch.

"Quinn I hope you don't mind but I heard you last night and I saw how pale and sick you looked when I checked up on you so I booked you in to see your doctor?"

"Thanks Rach. What time for?" Quinn replied.

"1.30, so you better get a move on".

Quinn made it to the doctors, she was starting to feel a little better. She was waiting in the doctors office waiting for her doctor to return with her test results.

Her doctor walked in "well Quinn according to my results, you are pregnant. Congratulations".

From that moment when Quinn received the news that turned her life upside down to when Quinn arrived back at her appartment was a blur.

She was woken up the next morning to her phone buzzing. The caller id said Puck. She was not ready to face him yet.

Her phone kept on buzzing. She gave in and answered it.

"Hello".

"Q. Whats up? Why did you take so long to pick up, is everything ok?"

"Um Noah I don't think that we should see each other anymore. I mean it was fun while it lasted but I mean we will never be anything more and I think we are just waisting each others time" Quinn said with her bitchy, ice queen attidue.

Puck was silent on the other "no Quinn what are you talking about? We have fun, I like being around you, Quinn..." he was cut off by her.

"No Noah I am being serious, I am moving back home to San Fransisco to live with my parents. I don't think that we should keep in contact anymore either"

She was being such a bitch he thought and then she hung up on him.

"Fuck" he mumbled into the phone.

Puck could not make sense of what had just happened. He and Quinn were over before they even began. He will never get a shot to prove to her how good of a boyfriend that he knows he can be.

He decides that maybe this is moving to fast for and he should give her some space, a couple of days to think straight. Then he would go over and confront her.

**Poor Puck! I have such a soft spot for him! Please reveiw and give your suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

Puck was confused to say the least.

They had been going along smooth sailing and then out of the blue she wants to cut all contact with him.

Sure he was upset but he is Puck. He does not sit around mopping, hung up on some girl.

He needed his boys and they were going hit the local bars.

Quinn's week after she spoke to Puck had been horrible.

She was mopping around.

She would hate to admit it but she misses having Puck around, even though he has ruined her life.

She is not ready to be a mum and have a baby. She is 24 years old. She is not in a stable relationship. How is she going to do this.

It was just after midnight and Quinn was woken by s knock to her bedroom door. She mumbled out something still half asleep and in walked Puck. He was drunk.

"Baby, why don't you love me?" he slurred as he nelt besides Quinns bed.

"Puck get away from me. Get out of my room" Quinn yelled when she realised who was in her room.

Puck was taken back by her attitude. He slowly got up and left her in peace when he realised that he was not wanted.

Quinn woke up in the morning hoping that everything was just a dream. That she never slept with Puck, who got her pregnant and that he wasn't here last night.

She realised it wasn't a dream when she saw a sleeping Puck on her couch.

She went over to him, spread a blanket over his body and sat beside him and stared at him. She smiled, he looked so peaceful. Was he ready to grow up and become a father ans were they ready to commit to each other.

Puck woke up to Quinn staring down at him. He looked at her and they gave each other a sad smile.

All of a sudden Quinn broke down and she had tears rolling down her face.

Puck sat up and took the girl in his arms and held while rubbing her back.

Moments passed and Quinn pulled her head away from his neck and looked at him,

"I'm pregnant" she whispered hoping that he wouldn't hear her confession.

Puck looked stunned, then he kissed her lips.

He reasured her that he was going to be by her side all the way.

They shared a passionate kiss. Then Puck let out "we are having a baby" excitingly.

They both smiled.

"I think my baby mama deserves for me to buy her breakfast".

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr Puckerman?"

"Maybe.."

"How about we skip breakfast and go have some fun in my room?"

That was all Puck needed. He lifted Quinn and carried her to the bedroom and layed her on the bed.

He kissed her then took off her night gown and his lips made their way down to her breasts.

He lightly kisses each nipple, before making his way down south.

Pulling off her undies and spreading her legs.

The veiw infornt of him was literally heaven.

He placed a line of kisses down her inner thigh, making his way to her vagina.

He swiped his tounge through her folds, hearing her scream out only encouraged him.

He sucked on her clit, bring his fingers to lightly pich it.

He wanted to make her come, he wanted to taste her.

It didn't take long for Quinn to come. Her pregnancy hormones had her horny and the lack of Puck she had lately made her desire for him stronger.

The way that Puck was touching her down their could only make her scream out in pleasure. Thank god Rachel and Finn were not here she thought to herself.

**Thankyou for all the lovely reveiws. They actually make me want to write more. So please keep going and give me your suggestions and thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

After their little session in the bedroom, Quinn and Puck lay naked in one anothers arms.

"Were really going to do this? I mean have this baby" Puck asked as his fingers drew patterns over Quinn barely there bump

"Well we can try. I really want to be in a relationship with you, I think that we are ready and this baby deserves to be apart of a real family" Quinn said as she looked at Puck.

"Well then if thats the case I really think that you and the baby should move into my appartment, I have enough rooms and it will just be us" he said as he smiled down at Quinn.

"Puck I know this is going to be hard on both of us, I mean I know nothing about being a parent and babies the only experience I have is when I use to babysit during high school. And I know that you have no experience with children" Quinn said with a frown on her face.

"Babe we will figure this out, don't worry" he said as he placed a kiss to her head.

The next weekend Quinn found herself packing up her bedroom and appartment and moving in with Puck.

After Quinn and Puck's new appartment was sorted out and everything was in a place they both were laying on the couch together exhuasted after their big moving day.

"I can't believe this!" Quinn said as she rested her head on Puck's stomach.

"I know baby this is our home now" he said back to her.

They both shared a passionate kiss until Puck lifted her up off the couch and carried them bridal style into their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months have passed and Quinn and Pucks relationship was stronger than ever. They were both very happy with the life that they were building together.

Quinn was about 5 months pregnant and could no longer fit into her clothes,but Puck thought she had never looked better. It was true pregnancy really suited Quinn, she had that pregnancy glow.

They were getting ready to go to Puck's mothers house for a family lunch where Quinn would meet his whole family. His mom, sister, grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. She was a little nervous. This was going to be her babies family and she wanted her baby to have a close relationship with this family as Quinn had not much of a relationship with her own. When Quinn told her parents about the baby and her family plans with Puck they basically told her "see you later, have a nice life".

Once Quinn was dressed in a flowy white dress, that fell over her bump, and blue ballet flats, she made her way to Puck's truck where he was impatiently waiting for her listening to a KISS song that was playing on the radio. All morning Puck was reasuring Quinn that everything will be fine and that his family will welcome her and love her and the baby. But truth be told he was a little nervous himself, he wanted his family to accept the situation and to accept Quinn.

They drove in silence as Quinn fiddled with her fingers that were resting in her lap. Puck noticed this and grabed her hand and kissed it and reasuring her that everything would be fine and he will never leave her alone. They kept on driving in silence until they reach Puck's house, which he grew up in. It was small and run down but it was home to Puck and knew that it was something that Quinn was not used to.

They walked to the front door together hand in hand and Puck could feel the sweat on Quinn's palms. When they reached the door Puck knocked but then opened the door like he still lived there and let Quinn and himself in.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months have passed and Quinn and Pucks relationship was stronger than ever. They were both very happy with the life that they were building together.

Quinn was about 5 months pregnant and could no longer fit into her clothes,but Puck thought she had never looked better. It was true pregnancy really suited Quinn, she had that pregnancy glow.

They were getting ready to go to Puck's mothers house for a family lunch where Quinn would meet his whole family. His mom, sister, grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. She was a little nervous. This was going to be her babies family and she wanted her baby to have a close relationship with this family as Quinn had not much of a relationship with her own. When Quinn told her parents about the baby and her family plans with Puck they basically told her "see you later, have a nice life".

Once Quinn was dressed in a flowy white dress, that fell over her bump, and blue ballet flats, she made her way to Puck's truck where he was impatiently waiting for her listening to a KISS song that was playing on the radio. All morning Puck was reasuring Quinn that everything will be fine and that his family will welcome her and love her and the baby. But truth be told he was a little nervous himself, he wanted his family to accept the situation and to accept Quinn.

They drove in silence as Quinn fiddled with her fingers that were resting in her lap. Puck noticed this and grabed her hand and kissed it and reasuring her that everything would be fine and he will never leave her alone. They kept on driving in silence until they reach Puck's house, which he grew up in. It was small and run down but it was home to Puck and knew that it was something that Quinn was not used to.

They walked to the front door together hand in hand and Puck could feel the sweat on Quinn's palms. When they reached the door Puck knocked but then opened the door like he still lived there and let Quinn and himself in.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn and Puck walked into his mother's home hand in hand and were greeted by his close knit family. Something that Quinn thought was strange; her family were close but fake close. Hugs and kisses were shared among Puck and his family as Quinn stood back taking a minute to soak this all up. Puck introduced Quinn to his family as his girlfriend (they have yet to tell people of the pregnancy, besides Finn and Rachel who took it well, a little too well). Quinn was welcomed into the family especially by Pucks mother Grace and little sister Sophie. As the day went on Quinn got a chance to talk with everybody as Pucks family were not use to him bringing home a girl. They wanted to know everything, how they met, how long they have been together and all those questions. As Quinn was being bombarded by questions especially by the girls of the family, Puck was out the back playing football with the boys and the kids. Quinn excused herself from the conversation to go the bathroom. As she was in the bathroom she checked out her belly in the mirror, she was just under three months and she had a slight belly, but nothing that a loose top couldn't fix. She walked back out to where all the other woman was she was stopped in her tracks as she saw Puck surrounded by all the kids. She walked out and stood behind him from a far watching him interact with the kids and the other dads. She couldn't help but think how he would be such a good dad to their baby. She was interrupted from her thoughts as all the kids were now trying to get her attention. She moved forward and sat down next to Puck and rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed her head.

After they finished the lunch and were all sitting around talking, Puck stood up and was about to make an announcement. "Excuse me everyone, Quinn and I have something that we would like to share with everyone. We haven't really been together that long but we have really enjoyed our time together" Quinn could tell he was nervous and uncomfortable so she reached up and held his had giving it a squeeze and a smile of reassurance that he could do this. He looked down at her and smiled back then continued. "Well um we have some big news, that you might not like but we are really excited about, well I know I am, but ah Quinn is pregnant! We are having a baby!" Everyone was in shock but soon gave Quinn and Puck there congratulations and well wishes.

After everything had settled down and they both have finished answering questions, Puck noticed that Quinn was looking tired he decided that it was time he and Quinn should go back upstairs to Pucks childhood bedroom to get some sleep for the night before they to make their way back to New York tomorrow.

After they said their good nights to everyone and they were lying in Pucks old bed, out of the blue Quinn said "I think that we should move here to Lima, to be closer to your family". "What"? Puck asked in shock.

Ok so it has been a long long time since I have updated this fic, but here is the next chapter that I hope you like!

Just to make some things clear: Puck, Rachel and Finn are all from Lima and they did have the glee club (even though I think I said there was no glee club) with all the ordinal members and Mr Shue. Puck dated Santana through high school but broke things off with her when he decided to move to New York.


	9. Chapter 9

"I think that we should move here to Lima, we will be closer to your family and we will need all the help that we can get and your family I am sure would love to help, unlike mine" Quinn said as she turned in the bed to look at Puck with her serious face on. Puck who was still in shock said "babe it's a great idea and I really am all for it but is it practical… or realistic, I mean what about our jobs and the apartment…. and our friends". Quinn sat up in the double bed that she was sharing with Puck and looked down at him "I really think that this is our best option. I mean really is New York the best place to raise a baby? Let's just keep it a possibility".

It had been a few days since Quinn and Puck visited Pucks family in Lima and now they were back in New York and had decided that the best thing for their new family was to move to Lima. So with the help of Finn and Rachel they were packing up their NYC apartment for the suburban life in Lima.

***Ok so here is another extremely short chapter! The next chapter they will be in Lima and the time will have moved a few months ahead!***


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn and Puck had now settled into their new three bedroom home in Lima. Quinn was now 5 months pregnant. Puck was loving being back in Lima, he had a good job building homes and all other types of things and got to help out at Burt's shop whenever he could, he was back with his family and he was surrounded by all his old friends from his former glee club that he missed. The glee club was like a family to him, with Mr Shue being his only father figure in his life. He loved catching up with them, going to the football and having dinners together. Quinn on the other hand wasn't so much enjoying life in Lima. Even though it was her idea to move here, she really did it for Puck because she saw how happy he was when he was back home and she thought that this was the least she could do for him as he had given up and changed so much for her and their unborn baby. She was struggling to fit in, Lima was such a small town, something she was not used to, she struggled with his friends but she always tried to make an effort, or at least she thought she was, but she could never find herself to relax and be Quinn around them. Pucks friends, Santana, Brittany (who were a couple), Sam, Mercedes (who were a couple), Tina, Mike (who were a couple), Kurt, Blaine (who were a couple), Artie and his girlfriend Kate, really didn't know what Puck saw in Quinn yeah she was pretty but she was not his type. His type is girls like Santana, who was his girlfriend or they made a deal to cover up the fact that she was a lesbian. So now Quinn lets Puck go hang out with his friends by himself using the excuse that she is tired due to the baby in her belly.  
>One particular night Puck was out with his friends at his old high school watching the football. Rachel and Finn were down for the week to visit their parents. Rachel was over at Puck and Quinn's leaving Finn with the rest of the gang. The whole night Quinn had been in pain but didn't have the heart to tell her friend that she was not good and wanted to go to bed. They were both on the couch watching whatever was TV but really paying no interest to it. Quinn's mind was on another planet, for some reason she didn't feel right. She got off the couch to go the toilet when Rachel stopped her in her tracks. "Ah Quinn I don't want to alarm you but you have blood on your pants and some on the couch". Rachel said as she got up and made her way over to Quinn. "Rach I am in pain and… what if something is wrong with the baby". Quinn said in a worried tone holding on to her belly. "Maybe we should get you to the hospital". Rachel said as she grabbed her keys and bag. As soon as Quinn went to walk she yelled out in pain. "Rach call Puck, something is not right". After failing to get onto Puck, Finn or any of their friends, the girls arrived at the hospital blood all over her pants and were seen straight away. "I'm afraid we are going to have to deliver this baby now as it is major distress". The Doctor informed Quinn, Rachel was outside on the phone finally able to reach Puck who was on his way.<p>

Quinn was moved to the maternity ward and straight to a birthing suit where they induced her labour. Quinn was in pain, she was crying and yelling. Puck finally made it. "Babe I got here as soon as I could". Quinn said nothing just continued with trying to get this baby out of her. He noticed that she was crying he gave her a kiss and held her hand the whole way through.

Finally six hours later their baby girl was born. She was the smallest thing that both of them had seen. She came out purple and was not crying. Quinn herself let out a crying thinking the worst that their baby girl was a stillborn, Puck just comforted her, himself letting out the tears. Their nameless baby was taken away with the doctors to be looked after. "I want my baby, where is she?" Quinn yelling out in between tears.

Finally what seemed to be forever the doctor came back into the room. "Your baby is doing fine now, she is in the special care nursery being looked after, she is very small but she is a fighter". Quinn and Puck both let out a sigh of relief. "What's the matter with her?" Puck asked. "Well her lungs were struggling while she was in the womb and she was in major distress, which caused you to bleed. She wasn't breathing very well when she was born which was why she was purple and not crying. She is a very lucky girl to still be alive". Quinn didn't say anything she was still in shock that she almost lost her baby girl. Puck who was taking it all in said to the doctor "when can we see her?". "Well you Mr Puckerman can go see her now she probley needs some support, and Quinn we will organise for you to be checked out and then get you a wheel chair so you can go see your baby".

Puck walked through the special care nursery observing all the small babies in the special cribs, noticing that all of the parents were older than himself and Quinn. The nurse led him to the third last crib where he saw his daughter. She still had a blue tinge to her and she was by far the smallest in the nursery. He let out a sigh and placed his hand on the plastic of the crib. "She's beautiful, she looks like Quinn". He said and the nurse smiled. "You can put your hands through here and touch her if you want" the old nurse told him referring to the holes through the crib. He sat there with his daughter's tiny hand holding onto his finger.

Finally he saw Quinn being wheeled through the nursery and to Puck and her daughter. She had red eyes and when she saw puck she gave him a weak smile. She moved closer to get a better look at her daughter she also got the chance to hold her hand.

She and Puck shared an intimate moment. They gave each other a chaste kiss on the lips and rested their foreheads against one another's. "I love you so much Noah, thank you for giving me her". Quinn mumbled against Pucks lips. "Love you to and I love our baby girl. She is perfect". "Yeah she is amazing, but she needs a name". Quinn said leaning her head on Pucks shoulder. "Well you get to choose, you did all the hard work". "What about Maggie, after my grandmother Margaret". Quinn said with a smile. "Perfect! Don't you think Maggs"? Puck said to his little girl lying in the crib.

Ok this chapter is a bit longer than the others but I like it and I hope you do! Their baby Maggie is here but not on good circumstances unfortunately.

Anyway I have no idea what I am talking about when it comes to hospitals and what Maggie has I don't even know if that is possible. So maybe if any of you readers do no anything about babies with lung problems maybe you could give me some info! Thank you and please review! Tell me what you think of the name Maggie, it was what I am going to name my baby. Xx


End file.
